Fangs to blossoms
by TheLighterBlonde
Summary: Kiba begins to realise sakura is the real one he loves. well im not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY!  
I'm kind of new to all this stuff . I'm a big fan of kiba .  
so i thought i make a story of kibaxsakura!! Whoop! please don't eat me if it's bad *laughs* **

**KIBAXSAKURA! Fangs to blossoms**

the young man gazed at the sky .He was in his own little world, his fury friend next to him trying to find the source of his thoughts.  
Kiba wasn't the type of guy who would , be that bothered about girls or anything that anoying. But today was different,  
his first crush Hinata had gone with his friend Naruto and everyone else he knows seemed to be in love. Kiba and akamaru were left,  
crushed that no one would like them that way. Kiba suddenly got a grip of what he was thinking and rubbed the back of his head with a puzzled look on his face, he turned and started to walk home for dinner along with his best friend Akamaru.

While walking Kiba picked up a scent , a sweet scent that made his face turn slightly pink. He looked ahead to find the beautiful,  
young Sakura sitting on the bench ahead; with her head in her hands. She looked puzzled, Kiba smiled and thought to himself that he wasn't the only one who is having love problems. Sakura herself had her own, she loved Sasuke once but he never showed love back making her give up and move on. Akamaru ran up to the girl, licking her face . Making her snap out of her thoughts as she smiled and cuddled Akamaru's huge neck.  
She looked towards Kiba , who just stood there with his baggy t-shirt and pants , his brown hair moving in the wind. For some reason this made the girl blush as she said " hello, kiba". Kiba pulled a grin and sat down by Sakura. " sakura you still thinking about that idiot, sasuke"  
" it's none of you're business!" she said. Kiba laughed. " you're allways defending him!.. you know..." kiba stopped before he said anything else.  
Sakura look away, it was the fact kiba was right. "you...ermm... deserve someone better than him" kiba went red. Sakura turned to realise what he said and smiled. "thank you". Kiba began more uncomfortable, realising his heart beginning to react to Sakura's voice and smell. "come on, akamaru lets go. see you later sakura"  
Kiba got up and walked away. Sakura quickly stood up and shouted "kiba!!".

Kiba turned around slightly pink in the face and surprised she shouted his name. Sakura was also shocked, the fact she acted on her own. She didn't know why she shouted, she went pink in the face and looked to the floor. Kiba smiled " sakura?". sakura looked up to see kiba grinning at her. " would you.. like...like"  
he rubbed the back of his head ... " would you like to have dinner with me ?" his face went red. " i would love too" she grinned.

end of chapter one xxx


	2. Chapter 2

HEY!  
im kind of new to all this stuff . Im a big fan of kiba .  
so i thought i make a story of kibaxsakura!! Whoooooppp! this is chapter 2 so kiba asked for sakura fo dinner ..... so we'll see how this goes )  
*tries to think of chapter two while baby sitting* hhaha ;)

KIBAXSAKURA! Fangs to blossoms

Kiba nervously opened his door to his house. To let both sakura and akamaru in, sakura repeadtly hugging akamaru to try and hide the fact she was nervous aswell. the silence broke as he opened and spoke." well it isn't a five star resturant, but it will do haha" he grinned with all fangs showing. sakura giggled. She was beginning to think that Kiba isn't that bad, he's rather cute.  
" you're house is lovely " she smiled. " hahaha we'll wait and see what you think afterwards" he said back.  
Sakura looked puzzled.

They wallked in and sat at the table, sakura sat quitely Kiba about to speak , until his older sister came in!  
" Kiba, sakura here?.... she you're girlfriend??!!" asking with excitment! Both went red, " sakura came for dinner!  
leave her alone and go make us some dinner" he growled. "fine, fine" .... "wait til mum see's this" she said with with a massive grin on her face. kiba's faced turned into a worried one. kiba's older sister headed for the kitchen. whislt Kiba looked at the pink haired girl " sakura, i think we should go"  
"huh?" sakura confussed with what he just said. " welll..... i take you out for dinner instead, anything better than here..." "why?" Kiba was about to answer her question until he was interupted. " Well, well kiba nice one!" kibas mother had rushed through.  
to see her son with a girl for once instead of that small fry, hinata! Kiba's face went red " hmmm"  
" ahhhhh she is beautiful, and you havn't scared her off yet"! she said with joy.  
Sakura went red. Kiba noticed this, and stood up grabbing the girl's hand and rushed out of the door. His fury friend followed.

still running with kiba holding her hand. Sakura blushed , she wondered why kiba ran was it the fact that his mum embarrassed him:  
what was it? until she remembered *flashback* " ahhhhh she is beautiful, and you havn't scared her off yet"! *end of flashback* maybe that was the reason but , sakura couldn't see kiba scaring girls he was too, well kind hearted for that. Her thoughts came to an end as bumped into the back of kiba. "sorry kiba". Kiba turned to face her. " no im sorry, i" he paused. " why did you run, was it because of me?.. .. Or what you're mum said about you scaring people". Kiba's eyes turned into a deep brown. " sakura?" he came closer to her face.  
Sakura blushed. " I sometimes scare them, because well.. i have fangs" he showed his teeth to her. sakura was shocked to find kiba worried about the way his looks , she always thought his fangs made him look cool and above all hot. Wind around started to pick up.  
all she could think of saying was " but... you don't scare me.." kiba smiled. " sakura, i .... i realised really all those years , well i like you ... alot" he looked away blushing. out of the blue cherry blossom petals danced in the wind along with her pink hair, she was shocked to hear kiba's confession but with that she smiled. She placed her hands on his smooth face, making him look at her eye to eye. She then placed her lips on his. He pulled away in shocked , "sakura?" . she look towards the ground. " i've always liked you,..... and you're fangs haha" she blushed. This making the dog boy , pull a massive grin . He pulled her closer and kissed her, a kiss that become more passionate.  
Maybe both there problems were solved by fangs to blossoms .

END! xxxx

haha it's a crap story but its my first in sure that they'll get better, hopefully.  
please ,please be nice. =]

If it is your time, love will track you down like a cruise missile. 


End file.
